icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 CWUAA Season
This is the 2012-13 Canada West Universities Athletic Association season. The quarter-final round was brought back this season. It was also Mount Royal University's first season in the league. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2011-12 CWUAA Season :Next: 2013-14 CWUAA Season :AUS: 2012-13 AUS Season :OUA: 2012-13 OUA Season :National: 2013 University Cup :ACAC: 2012-13 ACAC Season :BCIHL: 2012-13 BCIHL Season 'Standings' 'Playoffs' All series best of 3. 'Quarter-Finals' *Feb 15: Manitoba 6 Regina 2 *Feb 16: Manitoba 5 Regina 0 Manitoba Bisons beat Regina Cougars 2 wins to 0. *Feb 15: Calgary 3 UBC 1 *Feb 16: UBC 4 Calgary 2 *Feb 17: Calgary 4 UBC 1 Calgary Dinosaurs beat UBC Thunderbirds 2 wins to 1. 'Semi-Finals' *Feb 22: Alberta 4 Calgary 0 *Feb 23: Alberta 2 Calgary 0 Alberta Golden Bears beat Calgary Dinosaurs 2 wins to 0. *Feb 22: Saskatchewan 7 Manitoba 1 *Feb 23: Manitoba 4 Saskatchewan 1 *Feb 24: Saskatchewan 4 Manitoba 1 Saskatchewan Huskies beat Manitoba Bisons 2 wins to 1. 'Final' *Mar 1: Alberta 5 Saskatchewan 0 *Mar 2: Saskatchewan 5 Alberta 4 (ot) *Mar 3: Alberta 5 Saskatchewan 0 Alberta Golden Bears beat Saskatchewan Huskies 2 wins to 1. University of Alberta Golden Bears (as conference champions) and University of Saskatchewan Huskies (as host team) advanced to the 2013 University Cup tournament. Sources: LeagueStat and HockeyTech. Team Photos 12-13UAlta.jpg|University of Alberta 12-13CalDin.jpg|University of Calgary 12-13LetPro.jpg|University of Lethbridge 12-13MRUCou.jpg|Mount Royal University 12-13USask.jpg|University of Saskatchewan Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds *CanadaWest.tv 'Sources' *CanadaWest.org - History page with annual pdf Season Stats, Playoff Stats, and Year in Review *Canada West's LeagueStat Stats *2013 Year in Review pdf *2012-13 CIS Schedule/Results *2013 CIS Playoff Schedule/Results *2012-13 CW LeagueStat *2012-13 CW Composite Schedule/Results Category:2013 in hockey Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport